Alyssa Hamilton
Alyssa Hamilton (アリッサ・ハミルトン Arissa Hamiruton) is the protagonist of Clock Tower 3. Personality Alyssa is a responsible and intelligent girl. She is very polite and respectful of others and is shown to be a caring and kind. One weakness of her character is that she tends to be very emotional and sensitive, however, as the game progresses, she becomes stronger and more independent throughout her experiences. Background When Alyssa was a baby, she lost her father, Philip, and her mother, Nancy, raised her alone. When Alyssa was 12 years old, she was sent to boarding school away from her home for unknown reasons by Nancy, and was told not to return until she was at least 18. During the game, Alyssa is 14, almost 15, years old. A few days before her fifteenth birthday, Alyssa receives a letter from her mother, urgently telling her to go into hiding. However, Alyssa becomes homesick and defies her mother, and returns home. ''Clock Tower 3'' When Alyssa arrives, her mother is missing, and the only other living person in the house is a mysterious stranger, known as The Dark Gentleman. He offers Alyssa cryptic warnings and clues as to her mother's fate. Though frightened, Alyssa becomes determined to find her mother. She explores the house and finds a vial of holy water, along with strange symbols on doors that only the sacred water can break. Eventually, her search leads her into her mother's room, where a piano begins to play Frédéric Chopin's Fantaisie-Impromptu wildly. Terrified, Alyssa dashes from the room and is transported back in time, to London, circa World War II. While there, she begins to explore the city, which is being constantly bombarded. Her search leads her to a tailor shop, where she witnesses the gruesome murder of a young girl. The crime is perpetrated by a mysterious man wielding a sledgehammer; he notices Alyssa, and begins an obsessed search for her. As Alyssa evades him, she runs into other angry ghosts; by returning particular items to each spirit, she is able to placate them and lay them to rest. Eventually, Alyssa pieces together the mystery: May Norton, a 12-year-old piano-playing prodigy, was brutally murdered on Christmas Eve by a madman with a sledgehammer. While still exploring the tailor shop, Alyssa sees memories from the past; when May's father, William, tells her that he is going to war, she gives him a Pocket Watch as a reminder of his wife and May. While in battle, he is hit by an explosion and lands on a row of barb wire, dying instantly. Alyssa decides to free May's spirit, which is trapped on earth, but on her way to do this, she is confronted by the killer. Her vial of Holy Water becomes a longbow, and she destroys the villain in a shower of golden light. Alyssa gives the pocket watch to May's spirit, who proceeds to play the piano once more. After a short while, May is reunited with her father, and the two thank Alyssa before ascending into the afterlife. At that moment, Alyssa faints. She wakes up in her room, lying on the bed, believing it was a dream. Her childhood friend, Dennis Owen, knocks on the window while hanging on to the windowsill. Alyssa helps him up, in anger, wondering why he would try to enter her residence, and Dennis gives the key to her grandfather's room to Alyssa. While searching through the room, she learns about a surprising secret in her family. The girls in her lineage are known as "Rooders", young women with the supernatural ability to communicate with the dead. She also learns of a ferocious dark power-called an "Entity", which can infect certain humans and drive them to acts of crazed murder. The agony and despair of the souls of the murderer's victims feeds their dark power, and grants the villain - now known as a "Subordinate" - immortality. The Rooders are fated to find and free those tortured souls, breaking the Subordinate's magic and allowing them to be destroyed. These powers peak at the age of fifteen, and wane afterward; therefore, the women in Alyssa's family marry young and quickly bear a daughter. Alyssa realizes that she is a Rooder, and that Sledgehammer was a Subordinate, feeding off of young May's soul. With this new knowledge, she moves back in time again. She enters a house with a blind elderly woman, Dorothy Rand, and her son, Albert Rand. After being blown away by a gust of wind, Alyssa looks at a memory where the man and his mother are murdered viciously. During the struggle, the shawl that the son made for his mother drops into a sewer. Files reveal that the murderer, known as the Corroder, was related to the two, the younger man being his cousin. Alyssa finds the old shawl, and destroys the Corroder, freeing the mother and her son. Upon returning home, Alyssa begins to wonder why her mother wanted her to stay away. Soon, she realizes that the mysterious "Dark Gentleman" hopes to gain immortality by becoming an Entity himself, using the Ritual of Engagement. This dark ritual requires the "heart of a Rooder". When the Clock Tower begins to form, Alyssa is sent to the top of the tower to confront the Dark Gentlemen. He throws her down the tower, sending her to the valve room. Regaining consciousness, she confronts another Subordinate, the Chopper. After temporarily escaping from him, Alyssa looks back at a memory from when she had just been born. Hearing a scream from the stair balcony, Alyssa runs to find her father struggling against her grandfather, Dick. Her father is thrown off the balcony onto an axe head, splitting his head in half. Alyssa denies that her grandfather truly meant to kill her father and engages into a battle with the Chopper, but fails to kill him and is sent to a graveyard. Once there, she meets the spirits of other Rooders who lost battles against the Subordinates. Alyssa fights the Chopper again and, with the help from the Rooder spirits, is able to vanquish him. After completing this mission, Alyssa is warped in time once more to the home of the mysterious Darcy Burroughs, who lived on the very land that Alyssa's house now resides upon. At this point in time it is the location of the titular Clock Tower. Burroughs, obsessed with the secrets of the Entities and Subordinates, hires the homicidal twins, Scissorman Ralph and Scissorwoman Jemima, to murder for him. Burroughs plotted to become an Entity himself; however, his daughter died on the eve of her fifteenth birthday, ruining his plan and driving him insane. He died crushed in the Clock Tower's gears, swearing revenge. Eventually, with the help of Dennis, Alyssa overcomes the twins. Once Alyssa returns to the present day, she discovers that the villain behind her mother's disappearance is her own grandfather, who lived with the pair since Alyssa was a child, and performed extensive research on the Rooder powers. However, he was descended from Burroughs, and was eventually driven insane by the connections between his and his ancestor's situations, and allowed Burrough's evil spirit to fuse with him. He destroys Alyssa's mother and plots to fulfill Burrough's plan with Alyssa's heart; however, Nancy transfers what is left of her own Rooder power into Alyssa, granting her the strength to destroy her grandfather and Burroughs. After she defeats him, she immediately reunites with her mother. The tower then collapses and the evil spell of the Subordinates is permanently lifted. However, as Entities still exist, the Rooders' fight is far from over. The final scenes shows Alyssa waking up in a field of flowers clutching her clover pendant, as she runs over to hug Dennis nearby. Smiling, she says, "Mum...we did it. We did it, Mum." Quotes *''"Why?! Why did you kill her?!"'' *''"May... your father is dead. There was an explosion... a shell. I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! I understand how you feel. I never even knew my father. I lost him soon after I was born, but I love my grandfather just the way you love your father."'' *''"Keep this watch as a memento of your father, and continue to practice the piano as hard as you can. You know that would make him happy."'' *''"What do you think you're doing entering a lady's residence through a window?!"'' *''"Well, it looks like you've grown up too, Dennis."'' *''"A Rooder family... So, I am a Rooder. It's in my blood... Leave it to me, Grandpa. I have the same Rooder strain in my blood as my mother. I can save Dorothy and Albert. Then, and only then will I be able to leave this nightmare and see my mum again. I'm sure that's the way, isn't it?"'' *''"You can't defeat me! I'll destroy you!"'' *''"Give up, Grandfather! I won't allow the ritual to happen!"'' *''"Mum... we did it! We did it, Mum!"'' Creator's comment Trivia *Alyssa Hamilton is similar in many ways to Alyssa Hale, the protagonist of ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Both their names start with "Alyssa Ha," their uniforms also look somewhat alike (green jacket, short shirt, red tie); both have male characters that help them: Bates and Dennis; they return from school only to discover something insane, and both uncover their heritage being told so in their relatives' diaries. They also both have relatives named Philip. * She also shares the same surname of George Hamilton, a character in other Capcom survival horror games Resident Evil Outbreak and RE Outbreak file #2. A character named Alyssa Ashcroft appears in the same games, so her name might be a mix of those two characters or the two names taken from her. *Alyssa shares two similar extra costumes with Fiona Belli: cowgirl and leather. She is the first protagonist to wear a revealing outfit. Gallery Renders Alyssafall.jpg|Wallpaper. Alyssakneel.jpg|Wallpaper. Alyssascared.jpg|Alyssa scared. AlyssaWall.png|Alyssa scared. Alyssatear.PNG|Alyssa in terror. Alyssa01.png|Alyssa reading her mother's letter. Alyssa02.png|Alyssa called inside. Alyssa_01.png|Alyssa on the clock. Alyssa_02.png|Alyssa on the clock. Alyssa_03.png|Alyssa falling. Alyssa04.png|Alyssa in the clover field. Alyssa05.png|Alyssa in the clover field. Hamiltons.png|Alyssa, Dick and Nancy. Eye.jpg|Alyssa's eye. CT3.jpg|Alyssa in an ad. 5-Image82.jpg Concept art AlyssaConcept.jpg|Schoolgirl concept. RooderConcept1.jpg|Rooder concept. RooderConcept2.jpg|Concept art. RooderConcept3.jpg|Concept art. RooderConcept4.jpg|Concept art. AlyssaModel.png|Miname Hinase, Alyssa's model. Screenshots Alyssa1.png|Alyssa in the gallery. Alyssa2.png|Alyssa in the gallery. Alyssah2343.png|Alyssa holding a book. PanicMode.png|Sledgehammer stalking Alyssa. Corrodor.png|Corroder attacks Alyssa. ChopperStalk.png|Chopper stalking Alyssa. Cowgirl.png|Cowgirl costume. Leather Queen.png|Leather costume. Gladiator.png|Gladiator costume. Toga.png|Toga costume. WhiteSailor.png|White Sailor costume. Schoolgirl.png|Schoolgirl costume. BlackSailor.png|Black Sailor costume. Santa.png|Santa costume. Philip's corpse.jpg|Alyssa finds one of the lodgers' remains. Philip's ghost.jpg|Alyssa is attacked by one of the lodgers' ghost. 5761 2004-03-22 04-716263 640w.jpg|Sledgehammer stalking Alyssa. 5761 2004-03-22 07-716266 640w.jpg|Sledgehammer stalking Alyssa. 5761 2004-03-22 11-716270 640w.jpg|Sledgehammer stalking Alyssa in panic mode. Clocktower3 040303 01-518639 640w.jpg|Alyssa hiding from Sledgehammer. 5761 2004-03-22 08-716267 640w.jpg|Alyssa binds Sledgehammer 5543 2004-03-22 4-712657 640w.jpg|Alyssa binds Corroder. 5543 2004-03-22 8-712661 640w.jpg|Corroder attacks Alyssa. 5543 2004-03-22 2-712655 640w.jpg|Chopper attacking Alyssa. 5543 2004-03-22 3-712656 640w.jpg|Chopper stalking Alyssa. 5543_2004-03-22_6-712659_640w.jpg|Alyssa using a magical crossbow. 5543_2004-03-22_7-712660_640w.jpg|Alyssa's vial transforming. 5761_2004-03-22_05-716264_640w.jpg|Alyssa analyses a corpse. 5761_2004-03-22_09-716268_640w.jpg|Alyssa runs from a ghost. 5761_2004-03-22_10-716269_640w.jpg|Alyssa Hamilon sprinkles water to open the portal. 5543 2004-03-22 10-712654 640w.jpg|Alyssa confronts Sledgehammer. Demoniac creature0.png|Lord Burroughs firing purple balls at Alyssa. Demoniac creature2.png|Alyssa binded after 1 hit. Demoniac creature3.png|Alyssa binded after 3 hits. Demoniac creature7.png|Game Over. 471841-ps2clocktower3 018.jpg|Sledgehammer struggling Alyssa Hamilton. 471852-ps2clocktower3 029.jpg|Sledgehammer stalking Alyssa Hamilton. 475853-c 013.jpg 486739-c 008.jpg 449420-clocktower 006.jpg 449422-clocktower 008.jpg 69-finalboss66.jpg Hamilton, Alyssa Hamilton, Alyssa Hamilton, Alyssa Hamilton, Alyssa Hamilton, Alyssa